peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 December 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-12-04 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, hello again dearly beloved, this is John Peel's Music On BFBS. Throaty!" *John is intrigued by the mail he's received this week, including one of a set of three linked postcards from Alex, and some rawlplugs from BFBS head office, which he fears may be a modern form of voodoo. *This week's golden gasser comes from PJ Harvey. *The show was repeated on 11 December 1997 (BFBS). Tracks marked § also on Peel 334 (BFBS). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Dawn Of The Replicants: 'Skullcrusher (David Holmes & Tim Goldsworthy Remix) (10" promo)' (Eastwest) § *Melt-Banana: 'Scooped Brain In A Cup (split 10" with Stilluppsteypa)' (Fire Inc. / Something Weird) *Wriggler: 'We Control The Sound (12")' (Sophisticated Underground Sounds) :(JP: 'I've just come back from a week in...Cleethorpes and Hull and Grimsby, and the second part (of the week) in places around Glasgow, but not actually in Glasgow itself, like Motherwell and Lanark and Hamilton,and at one stage Bell's Hill...we spent the best part of the day with Sean Dickson, once a Soup Dragon and now of the High Fidelity, and amongst other things he showed us where Sheena Easton spent much of her childhood, and indeed the hospital where she was born. This was an intensely moving moment for all of us.') *High Fidelity: 'Addicted To A T.V. (7")' (Plastique) § *Sicilian: 'Poker Music (12"-4x4)' (Hombré) *Track Star: 'These Horses Carry Blood (LP-Communication Breaks)' (Die Young Stay Pretty) § *Radio Sweethearts: 'Beer And Whisky (CD-New Memories)' (St. Roch) § *Jahmali: 'Cry People (7")' (Penthouse) *PJ Harvey: 'Victory (CD-Dry)' (Too Pure) § *Clanger: 'Seadog (CDS)' (Platipus) *Bangtwister: 'Grounded (7")' (B.M.B. Music) § :(JP: 'I was never a great fan of Britpop, although obviously the occasional good record did come out of it, but it was all a bit derivative, wasn't it, let's be honest, and continues to be so.') *Will Oldham: 'Jump In Jump In, Come In Come In (CDS)' (Acuarela Discos / Ovni) *Khan & Walker: 'Shortwaves IV (12"-Radiowaves II)' (Harvest) *Cursive: 'Warped The Wood Floors (LP-Such Blinding Stars For Starving Eyes)' (Crank! / Independent Truckers' Union) *''(news - edited out)'' *Freaks: 'Fake Your Death (7")' (Vinyl Japan) *Divine Intervention: 'Devils (12")' (Influential) *Moreau's Island: 'Carol Falling (Compilation CD-Snakebite City Seven)' (Bluefire) § *Labradford: 'WR (CD-Mi Media Naranja)' (Blast First) *Thomas Mapfumo & The Blacks Unlimited: 'Buka Tiende (Compilation CD-The Rough Guide To The Music Of Zimbabwe)' (World Music Network) :(JP: 'That was one for Sheila, this is one for me.') *Duane Eddy: 'Movin' N' Groovin' (LP-Surfin')' (Jamie) § *Dred Bass: 'What's The Time (Burning Light Mix) (12")' (Movin' + Groovin') *Vyvyan: 'Teenage Wannabe (Compilation CD-Snakebite City Seven)' (Bluefire) § *Robert Wyatt: 'A Sunday In Madrid (CD-Shleep)' (Hannibal) *King Tubby: 'Love Of Jah Version (Compilation LP-Jesus Dread 1972-1977)' (Blood & Fire) § *Leopards: 'Carried By Six (CD-They Tried Staying Calm)' (Creeping Bent) § *Van Pelt: 'The Speeding Train (7")' (Art Monk Construction) § *Psyko Disko: 'Sikamoto (12")' (Nephilim) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1997-12-04 (BFBS) *b) Peel 334 ;Length *a) 01:53:51 *b) 00:45:40 (00:05:18-end) ;Other *a) Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. *b) Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes